


Illuminated

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, Music, lyrics, songs from Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of John's new songs that Sherlock plays, after he steals the music from John's locked filing cabinet. The song is inspired by the scene where Sherlock tells John that "You'll never be the most luminous of people, but as a conductor of light, you're unbeatable!".  </p><p>In the song, John reflects on this concept in relation to what he sees as his own dual and potentially dark nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated

If I’m conducting light  
What is it makes my darkness bright?  
Because I am, I am, I am illuminated

I’m conducting light  
You say it flows right through me  
I hold my palm up like a lantern  
Luminescence on my tongue  
But my other hand holds midnight  
and the shadow of a gun

And the light is never mine, it’s not my own  
I can reignite the flicker, or shut it down  
Switch the poles, repel; attract  
There’s two sides to every fact

If I’m conducting light  
What is it makes my darkness bright?  
Because I am, I am, I am illuminated.

And they think it’s in shadow, where you live  
they think it’s a madness  
Can’t they see the light you give?

You don't cut the knot, you untangle the skein  
You didn’t make the monster but you’ll catch him

You’ll deny your human heart, but it’s beating all the same  
You don’t know the light you throw when you play this game         

And don't tell me that you don't know  
Whose side you’re on  
Because angels have swords as well as wings  
And I know angels are such terrifying things

And they are, they are, they are, they are, they are illuminated.  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are illuminated  
  
If I’m conducting light  
What is it makes my darkness bright?  
Because I am, I am, I am illuminated

And you are, you are, you are, you are, you are illumination  


**Author's Note:**

> [You can listen to my attempt to sing the melody I wrote for this on Tumblr. ](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93822671480/illuminated-a-guitar-man-song-john-sings-about) 
> 
> There is also a beautiful piece of art by SD Nolan about this quote at http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/134/a/5/synergy_by_sdnolan-d4zosty.jpg


End file.
